CMLL Super Viernes (August 22, 2014)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes August 15, 2014 |nextevent = Super Viernes August 29, 2014 }} The August 21, 2014 ''Super Viernes'' professional wrestling show hosted the second round of Mexican wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL)'s annual Universal Championship tournament, a tradition dating back to 2009. The tournament featured 16 CMLL champions with two qualifying rounds of eight to determine who would move on to the finals. Each qualifying block consisted of seven one-fall singles matches in an elimination match format to determine a finalist. For these types of tournaments CMLL usually starts out with an eight-man Battle Royal, booked to give a senese of randomness in the first round pairs. The Battle Royal determines the order with the first two wrestlers eliminating facing off in the first match of the first round, the third and fourth man eliminated would face off in the second match, the fifth and sixth man eliminated would face off in the third match and the remaining two wrestlers, the winners of the Battle Royal, would face off in the fourth and final first round match of the night. The tournament itself took up eight of the thirteen matches on the show and ended with Último Guerrero defeateding Volador Jr. to advance to the tournament final the following week. The main event match was another chapter in a long running storyline feud between the group known as Los Ingobernables ("The Unruly"; La Máscara, La Sombra and Rush) and the reigning CMLL World Tag Team Champions Negro Casas and Shocker, who teamed up with Rey Escorpión for the match. Los Ingorbernables was a group that did not conform to the stricter tecnico definition that CMLL traditionally uses, referring to themselves as tecnico diferents, wrestling a rougher style and not playing to the crowd for cheers during their matches. Shocker and Negro Casas has defeated Rush and La Máscara to win the titles on a past Super Viernes and Rush had defeated both Shocker and Negro Casas in high-profile Lucha de Apuestas, or bet matches, forcing them both to have their hair shaved off as a result. On the night Los Ingobernables defeated the champions and Rey Escorpión two falls to one and Rush & La Máscara would receive a title opportunity at the CMLL 81st Anniversary Show as the storyline developed. Block B Champions Results ; ; *Demus 3:16 and Pierrothito defeated Eléctrico and Último Dragóncito 2-1 in a Tag team best-two-out-of-three falls match *Dark Angel, La Vaquerita and Princesa Sujei defeated La Amapola, Dalys la Caribeña and La Seductora 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Blue Panther, Fuego and Rey Cometa defeated Misterioso, Jr., El Sagrado and El Terrible 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Atlantis, Máscara Dorada and Máximo defeated Barbaro Cavernario, Euforia and Mephisto 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Titán and Volador Jr. defeated Diamante Azul, Dragón Rojo, Jr., Mr. Niebla, Niebla Roja, Último Guerrero and Virus in a Universal Championship Block B seeding Battle Royal *Último Guerrero defeated Mr. Niebla in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament first round match *Dragón Rojo, Jr. defeated Virus in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament first round match *Diamante Azul defeated Niebla Roja in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament first round match *Volador Jr. defeated Titán in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament first round match *Último Guerrero defeated Dragón Rojo, Jr. in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament quarterfinal match *Volador Jr. defeated Diamante Azul in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament quarterfinal match *Último Guerrero defeated Volador Jr. in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament semi-final match *''Los Ingobernables'' (La Máscara, La Sombra and Rush) defeated Negro Casas, Rey Escorpión and Shocker 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match Universal Tournament Block B External links * Results Category:2014 events